


Hope Returned

by slothlovesreading



Category: Guards of the Shadowlands
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, End of third book, F/M, Hope, Love, Malachi POV, alternate POV, i love this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlovesreading/pseuds/slothlovesreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene where Lela gets shot and then wakes up from Malachi's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I LOVE these books, but I was really dissapointed to see that there was no fanfic for them on this website, so I decided to post some! This is Malachi's POV from right after Lela gets stabbed at the end of the third book and decides to live.

A low moan and the sound of a quick rush of breath caught my attention and I quickly spun around, pulling myself out of Dian’s tight embrace. The tears in my eyes blurred the scene and I knew that I had been hallucinating. She was gone. I had failed. I had been unable to protect her when she needed me most. She, like my brother, had sacrificed themselves for me. For the good of the world. But, if that was true, then why were the EMT’s rushing around, loading her onto a stretcher. There was no need to hurry. No amount of medicine would help her now. I had heard her screams of pain. Felt her pulse give out. Her blood still stained my hands.  
Suddenly I heard something that brought my gaze back to her limp form. A soft word, laced with hurt and weakness, but still capable of carrying with it a hope and joy that I had feared I would never feel again.  
“Malachi.” Just my name. There was no way I was imagining this. It was too real, too raw. It brought me back to the Mazikin realm where I would have been able to save her with just my love. I wished I was still capable of doing that now.  
All it took was that little whispered word and my entire world froze. Everything faded into the background and nothing mattered besides the body on the gurney. My legs started moving, as if in a trance they carried me closer to the ambulance where she was surrounded by other people. Her blood was still leaking from the wound in her stomach, staining the bandages a bright red, and I was renewed with new hatred towards Juri.  
I tried to reach out to her, but I was held back by one of the EMTs. I saw the woman’s lips moving, but I couldn’t make out a sound she was saying, it was because of this that I was totally unprepared for when she grabbed my shoulder.  
I cried out as the sensation of fire gushed through my veins. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her head raise, accompanied by a short groan of pain.  
“Lela...” Her name slipped out of my mouth like a caress, and I saw a head lift in response to my quiet plea. My eyes locked with a bright pair of grey ones, and I understood.  
Raphael. He was here, dressed like the other workers, his hands hovering over Lela’s broken body. I wanted to shout with joy. He was here. He would fix her.  
I watched as they loaded the stretcher into the ambulance, Raphael jumping in afterwords. I tried to climb on as well, but they wouldn’t let me, pushing me down into another gurney and carting me towards another vehicle. They seemed to think that the bullet hole on my shoulder was more important than letting me stay with her. Idiots.  
Before I could protest an IV went into my arm and I lost track of my surroundings, falling into a deep and troubleness sleep, her smile imprinted on the backs of my eyelids.


End file.
